fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Teen Beach 2 Should Have Ended
Plot One-Shot. I personally didn't like the ending of Teen Beach 2. Here's how I feel it should have ended. I own nothing! Transcript So...I'm going to level with ya'll. I personally really LOVED Teen Beach Movie. I was so excited for the sequel. The movie itself was going absolutely fine. The plot was good, I liked the songs (especially the rehash of Meant to Be), but everything after Brady sent Lela and Tanner back to Wet Side Story. I just...I didn't like it. So...this is how I think it should have ended. Brady trudged through the water back to shore. He could see Mack waiting against the lifeguard tower. She had her arms wrapped around herself in her jacket. Her face was written with concern as he walked through the beach to her. She gave a small smile and gasp of hope. Brady nodded, and they both ran to each other laughing with joy. Once they were within arms length, Mack jumped into Brady's arms, and they hugged. "You did it, Brady," Mack praised. "No," Brady shook his head, "we did it, Mack." Mack just hugged him for awhile before she finally let go, and she looked him in the eyes. "You know what? Wet Side Story is really underrated, isn't it?" Mack asked. "Yeah, it's sad really since it's the reason we met," Brady replied, "What about it though?" Mack smiled, "Don't you think we should expand the love of the movie? I mean it means so much to us, and I don't think it would hurt to watch a movie about a beach at a 'Save the Beach' dance." Brady smiled, and they went back to the dance. Mack got the movie set up, and Brady entertained the guests in the meantime with his singing and dancing. (lol Austin Moon moment much?) Mack gave Brady a thumbs up signaling that the movie was ready to play. He stopped dancing, and he stood at the mic for a bit. "Okay, please put your hands together for Mack," Brady announced, and Mack entered the stage as the audience applauded her. "Thank you all so much for coming. So, tonight got me thinking that this movie takes place on a beach, and we're doing a save the beach dance. Most of you may not have seen this movie, or you may have saw it as silliness. I admit I was one of those, but then this incredible guy showed me this movie, and without it, we couldn't be as close as we are now. This movie may not mean much to some of you...but it means a lot to me, and I'm excited to show it to you," Mack said as her eyes got misty. She pulled it together though, "So, please enjoy…" "Wet Side Story," she and Brady finished together, and they sat down. As the movie progressed, Mack noticed some changes like Lela not being so much of a damsel in distress. She was empowered, and she made changes that made the movie even better. Mack and Brady leaned against each other. Brady dismissed the new changes since they seemed to make the movie even better. After the song 'Best Summer Ever', they looked each other in the eyes. "So," Mack said, "despite the changes, is it still the awesomest movie ever?" "I don't think awesomest has become a word or ever will," Brady teased, "but yes." Fade to black as Mack and Brady kiss. Category:Alternate Endings